


Cincture

by voices_in_the_breezes



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Athelstan, Feeding Kink, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_the_breezes/pseuds/voices_in_the_breezes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between 2x09 & 2x10. Ragnar and Athelstan finally have some time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cincture

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty light on the actual feedism stuff. Definitely more belly kink than anything.

It was getting late. Their evening of feasting, drinking, and dancing had come to an end. Guests said their goodbyes and returned to their own homes. Princess Aslaug had taken the children to bed. Only a young servant girl remained, scurrying about the great hall cleaning up the night's mess. 

Athelstan caught Ragnar staring at him as he rose from his seat. He had wanted to stay, truly he did. But the silence between them was becoming insufferable. They had barely so much as spoken to each other, much less been alone together, in nearly a year. And it pained him to sit there, across from the man he loved, listening only to the howling wind. He also knew that he wasn't ready to have any of the conversations he knew would eventually come. So he put down his cup and picked up his cloak, preparing to retire as well. 

"Have they not fed you?" Ragnar looked the younger man up and down. 

"What?" Of course they have." Athelstan held his cloak tight against his chest. 

He was telling the truth. He had been treated well during his time spent with King Ecbert. More than well, even. He dined with the King, and nearly every meal was a feast. What he failed to mention was that he had not the appetite to enjoy any of it. It wasn't the same. He had longed for the warm, welcoming hall and hearth fire. His friends and his family. And Ragnar.

"You're too thin." Ragnar's voice was as teasing as the piece of bread he flicked in Athelstan's direction. 

"Come." Ragnar motioned for him to join him. 

"Ragnar, it's so late."

"Come here." Ragnar repeated.  

It wasn't a command. In fact, he sounded, and looked, quite needy.. almost desperate. It was enough to convince Athelstan to obey his former master. 

He relaxed a bit and dropped the bundled cloak on a bench as he made his way around the table. After all, their time together is what he missed the most. His heart ached at the thought of those lonely nights in England. How he'd have done just about anything then to be back by Ragnar's side.. 'No, that's over now,' he reminded himself, and he smiled as he slipped into the seat beside his friend. He was home. 

Ragnar pulled Athelstan, chair and all, closer to him. He shook his head slightly and looked to the servant girl. "Bring us more food and drinks!" He called out before turning back to Athelstan with a sly smile.  

"But we've already.."

"Shhh.." Ragnar pressed a finger to Athelstan's lips, sending shivers down his spine. He wasn't quite sure where Ragnar was going with this, but it excited him none the less. His slightly intoxicated mind wondered just what the heck Ragnar was planning as he watched the woman reenter the hall bearing fresh, warm food and a pitcher of ale. 

She placed the platter in front of them and began to pour the ale. Ragnar stopped her before she could finish. "That is not necessary. Return to your quarters and leave us be." 

"As you wish, my lord." She glanced at Athelstan and smiled before turning back towards the kitchen. 

They both watched as she made her way across the dimly lit hall. Once she was out of sight, and her footsteps no longer heard, the earl finished filling their cups. He placed one in front of Athelstan and slid the plate over as well. "Eat."

"I've already had so much. I don't know how much more.."

"Eat for me, Athelstan."

It came as a whisper, mere inches from his ear. Athelstan, feeling the warm breath on his neck, closed his eyes. He turned slowly, opening them just enough to see if his friend was fucking with him. But no, Ragnar had that look in his eyes again. The same one he'd given just moments prior, when insisting that Athelstan join him. 

Athelstan swore it was the look of hungering for something other than food.  And though that may have been the drink going to his head or simply wishful thinking, it renewed his appetite. He tore into the meal before him. Eating as if he were starving. Savoring every bite of juicy meat, carrots, and potatoes. 

Ragnar picked up a warm roll and a knife. He carefully cut it in half and spread a generous amount of butter on the insides. When he offered it to Athelstan the young man barely looked up. Just greedily snatched it from Ragnar's hand and began dipping it in broth. 

The Norseman shifted in his seat and sat watching in awe. Athelstan, upon finishing the piece Ragnar had given him, was going for the other half of the roll when he noticed. 

"I'm sorry. It's all so good. Do you.. did you want some?" He looked up at Ragnar, his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"This is all for you, my friend. Though I will drink with you." He handed Athelstan a cup and raised his own. "To reunions." 

"To home." Added Athelstan before downing half the glass. His head started to spin as he placed it back on the table. He had already been a bit tipsy, but now he was feeling downright drunk.

He knew he had reached his limit (of food and drink) but he bit into the buttered roll anyway. Hoping it may relieve the dizziness. And it did.. a bit. He took another bite just as strong hand gripped his thigh. The touch startled him, and he swallowed hard. Dropping the remainder of the bread, it fell to the floor. Habit told him to retrieve it. 

"Don't." 

Athelstan stopped. He started to question whether this was all a dream or a hallucination. Questioned it until he felt his friend's hand brush past his very real erection. It settled on his stomach and a small moan escaped his lips. 

"Mmm.. Wha.. what are you doing?" He slurred, smiling. 

Ragnar looked up at Athelstan. He looked a mess, yet somehow never more beautiful. The flames of the fire cast dancing light across his face, highlighting the sweat-soaked curls of his half undone ponytail. "Don't you want it?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation, experiencing a moment of absolute clarity. He'd never been so sure of anything in his life. This.. this moment here in the cozy hall, with Ragnar's hands upon him.. made sense. He leaned back in his chair and reveled in it. Placing his own hand atop Ragnar's as it gently rubbed his very full and slightly achy belly.

Suddenly, the caressing stopped and the Norseman undid the former priest's belt, making quick work of it. Athelstan arched his back to aid in it's removal, eager to be rid of it as well. He breathed a sigh of relief as it was tossed carelessly to the floor behind them. 

Calloused fingers made their way under his tunic. Pushing it up to expose the pale and tightly stretched skin of his abdomen. Ragnar made it clear that he intended to explore every inch of it. 

"Ragnar, we.. can't do this here. Whatever 'this'..is." Athelstan looked down at his exposed midsection, then up at his friend.

"This is something I've waited for for far too long. Why should we not do it here?" Ragnar traced circles around his belly button. 

Athelstan gasped, tickled and aroused "What if.. ahh.. someone see us?"

"If they have something to say about it, I will kill them myself." Ragnar was serious and Athelstan knew it. He said no more. Did nothing to stop the hand that then slid down the slope of his belly and into his pants. 

"Oh, God..." He whimpered, feeling like he may explode as Ragnar grasped his already painfully hard cock.

"Tell me. Is this still a sin?"

"Mmm..." His heart raced and he bit his bottom lip. He didn't care anymore.  If this was his one-way ticket to Hell then he was going to enjoy every God damned second of the ride.

"My entire life has become sin after sin. What is one more? Especially one that I've.." 

"One you've what?"

"One that I too have wished for for so long."

Ragnar leaned in close, his nose brushing against Athelstan's neck before his mouth made contact. What started as soft, slow, tiny kisses quickly became teeth and lips that passionately nipped and sucked. Drawing blood to the surface of the skin just below the jawline. 

"Fuuuck," he cursed at the sensation.

Athelstan began to undo the ties on his trousers. He raised his hips as Ragnar took over and pushed them down. Down past his waiting cock and even further past his knees. The cool air felt good on his burning hot skin and he shivered as Ragnar slipped a hand up his inner thigh. 

Stopping just short of his eventual destination however, he clearly knew what he was doing. He ceased his affectionate assault on Athelstan's neck in order to spit into his hand. Using his thumb he caught a bead of precum that glistened at the tip of Athelstan's cock. He mixed it with the saliva, and continued stroking.

Ragnar's hand was warm and wet as it slid rhythmically up and down. Athelstan held his breath in an effort to keep himself from losing it. He considered that it had been weeks since he had last pleasured himself. And at the time, doing so only to thoughts of Ragnar and the things he was now actually doing. He knew he wouldn't last long. 

Ragnar kissed his way from Athelstan's collar bone up his neck, his nose and mouth brushing past his beard. Their lips met for the first time, hard and fast, in a shameless display of years worth of pent up sexual tension. The clash of tongues and taste of ale coupled with Ragnar's quickened stroking sent him over the edge. His muscles tightened and his hips bucked. He was shaking as Ragnar touched the tip of his cock to the soft skin of his lower belly. He clutched at his stomach, and managed a broken cry with shallow breath, as he spilled all over himself. 

The orgasm was mind-blowing, unlike any he'd ever experienced, and it left him dazed and short of breath. His cock twitched and Ragnar teased it with feather-light touches before giving it one final squeeze. 

"Ragnar..." Athelstan's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. Blissfully and genuinely. He was practically glowing. 

"I like you best like this," Ragnar looked up.

"Ha" Athelstan laughed at how ridiculous he must look. Half naked and sweat-soaked, his rounded belly covered in his own seed. "Drunk, fat, and spent?"

"I meant happy. But yes.. all those things too."

Athelstan blushed. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, still smiling contentedly. He was happy. 

Ragnar grabbed a cloth from the table and tossed it at him. "Athelstan.. Clean up and come with me." 

"Mmm, sure." He took the cloth and wiped lazily at the mess they had made. He did his best to get the bulk of it. Figuring he'd give himself a proper washing in the morning. As he sat up to fetch his trousers his stomach gurgled and he groaned. 

Ragnar, who had already gotten up, turned back to Athelstan and knelt down before him. He placed both of his hands on Athelstan's still damp belly and leaned forward to drop soothing kisses just below his navel. 

"Thank you"

"For what?" 

"This. All of this." Athelstan gestured at the remnants of the meal on the table, and at himself. 

"I would do anything for you, Athelstan"

"And I, you. Ragnar."

Ragnar gave his belly one last kiss before standing up. He extended his hand to help Athelstan rise as well. 

His legs shook and he nearly fell backwards when Ragnar let go. He was tired and wasted and really very thirsty. But eager to find out what else Ragnar had planned for them. He grabbed a pitcher of what he hoped was just water and poured it into a cup. He drank it and watched as Ragnar lit a candle in the dying embers of the hearth. He was was about to retie his britches when Ragnar beckoned for him to follow. He held them up with one hand, and with the other picked up his discarded cloak before stumbling across the dark hall after him.

Athelstan's laughter was the last thing that Emla heard before they were out of earshot. She waited another moment, then peeked her head out of the kitchen doorway. Glancing around the room she found just what she was looking for. Athelstan's belt. She thought she hadn't seen him grab it before they left. It still lay behind the chair in which he'd previously sat, and she quickly and quietly made her way towards it. She picked it up along with the sticky cloth that had fallen beneath the table. She looked over the room once more. It was spotless aside from Ragnar and Athelstan's mess, and she knew she'd have to wake extra early to tidy up. After which, she'd return the belt. 

Sure that no one had seen her, Emla brought the items into the kitchen. She tossed the dirty cloth in with the other linens to be washed. Something else she'd take care of in the morning. With her cloak pulled tightly around her shoulders and the belt tucked discreetly underneath it, she exited the hall. The wind slamming the door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything smutty in my life. I still can't believe I attempted this. I'm sorry.


End file.
